Ron naplója III
by GregSara
Summary: bonyolódnak a szálak


Július 12. Kedd

Olyan hülye vagyok!!! Amikor megcsókoltam, először Ő is viszonozta, de aztán hirtelen elrohant. Felmentem a szobámba és magamra húztam a takarót. Harry 10 perc múlva követett és megkérdezte:

- Hogy ment?

- Szörnyen, sőt, még annál is szörnyebben! Borzalmasan!!!

- Mi volt? – arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

- Mindent bevallottam és megcsókoltam, de ELROHANT! - ekkor betoppant 2 elvetemült ikerbátyám.

- Mit hallottuk?- kérdezte George. Eddig hol voltak? Már napok óta nem láttam őket.

- Eddig ti hol voltatok?

- Mi?- összenéztek, és ez csak rosszat jelentett - Mi egy új szérumon dolgoztunk éppen.

- Milyen szérumon?

- Egy titkoson. És ne kérdezz többet.

- Megnyugtató – szólt közbe Harry.

- Na de mit hallottunk?

- Mit? –kérdeztem.

- Valamit Hermionéról. – vigyorgott George. Vagy Fred?

- Semmit.

- Na, mi volt?

- Semmi!

- A fülünk elég jó!

- Csak annyi, hogy olyan...kötekedő – hazudtam.

- Ezt megszokhattad volna. – Fred George után elment.

- Most marhára megnyugodtam! – mondtam.

- Szerintem menjünk kviddicsezni és felejtsd el. – javasolta Harry, aki tudta az igazat.

Így aztán délután kviddicseztünk. Annyira elröpült az idő! Már este volt, és Hermionét sehol nem láttam egész nap. Mondjuk Harryvel végig azon voltunk, hogy lemossuk a bátyáimat a pályáról...Enni sem jött, pedig a Gyros a kedvence. Anyu bejelentette, hogy holnap elmegyünk az Abszol útra bevásárolni.

Én elindultam a szobámba, mert már nem bírtam több sütit enni. A lépcsőn fölfelé menet elhaladtam a lányok szobája előtt, semmi zajt nem hallottam. Éppen továbbindultam volna, amikor kivágódott az ajtó és Hermione „letámadott".

- Én is** szeretlek **és sajnálom, hogy tegnap elrohantam, annyira meglepődtem, és...

-és akkor Ő csókolt meg, majd berántott a szobájukba, és ott álltunk a szoba közepén, nem tudom mennyi ideig. Arra eszméltünk föl, hogy Ginny próbál bejönni az ajtón, amit még én zártam be.

- Hermione, nyisd ki, Ginny vagyok!

- Pillanat!!! Ron, bújj el!

- Hová?

-A szekrénybe! – azzal bemásztam Ginny cuccai közé. Hallottam, hogy kattan a zár, és húgom hangja is erősebb.

- Miért zártad be?

- Nagyon rosszul vagyok.

- Tényleg? – akkor Ginnynek nem mondta el...

- Igen. Tudod...

- Értem. Anya tudna segíteni.

- Nem kell, de köszi. Talán beszélek vele. Neked is kéne Harryvel. – Miről beszél? Ginny szerelmes Harrybe, még mindig?

- Megpróbálok, csak most Chóval van, vagy nem tudom... – azzal a húgom kiment és megint csukódott a zár.

- Előjöhetsz. – mondta Hermione.

- Mi az hogy Ginny szerelmes Harrybe?

- Miért, talán tilos? És MI???

- Az más... – Ő rám nézett és mosolygott, majd újra közelebb jött és folytattuk az ágyon ülve, és annyira jó volt. Majd bele kell olvasnom a naplójába, hogy megnézzem, szerinte milyen volt.

Nagyon nehezen szakadtunk szét és az volt a csoda, hogy sikerült. Amikor már elmenni készültem, utánam szólt:

- Azért futottam el, mert nem voltam befújva a parfümömmel és nem vettem fel a nyakláncomat, amit tőled kaptam!!! – nők!

Most már boldogan mentem be a szobámba. Harry szerencsére nem vette észre, hogy Túl boldog vagyok.

És akkor boldogan aludtam el, mert tudtam, hogy Hermione szeret, és nem kell eltitkolnom előle semmit. Már csak az a kérdés: ezt hogy adom be Anyunak???

Lehet, hogy nem is kéne...

Július 13. Szerda

Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy mi volt este. Anyunak nem tudom, hogy mondjam el, mert hát ő babának néz. Ma megyünk Fredék boltjába. George már ma hajnalban elment másik nem ép épeszű bátyámmal, hogy előkészítsék a boltot. Anyu ki fog akadni. Szerintem.

-REGGELI!!! – hallom Ginny hangját – Halihó mindenki! Fél óra múlva jön értünk a minisztériumi kocsi!

Nem hiszem el, hogy még szerelmes Harrybe. Mondjuk én is első óta szeretem Hermionét, de ez más tészta. Nagy nehezen felkeltünk és lementünk reggelizni Harryvel. Ma ŐŐŐ nagyon jól nézett ki és furcsán viselkedett, mármint mosolygott rám, és is rá.

- Drágáim, nem vagytok még éhesek? Nem kértek még valamit? Csomagoljak fánkot?- kérdezte aggódó anyám.

- Nem, köszönjük Mrs. Weasley – felelte udvariasan Harry.

- Nem ízlik a főztöm? –háborodott fel anyu.

- Nem Mrs. Weasley, csak ott biztos lesz valami kaja és most ettünk –vette át a szót Hermione.

- Hát rendben édeseim, ne panaszkodjatok, ha éhesek lesztek!!! Ron, te meg mit vigyorogsz?

- Ééééééééééén??? Semmit anyu, igazán!

- Ajánlom édes fiam!

Reggeli után megérkezett a minisztériumi kocsi. Merlinnek hála apu, Lupin, Mordon és Tonks jött velünk. Tonks eléggé le volt törve. Gondolom Sirius halála miatt. Londonban, Tom fogadójában Hagrid is csatlakozott hozzánk.

- Hej, de megnőttetek! – lepődött meg vadőrünk.

- Kösz, Hagrid – mondta Harry – te is! Akarom mondani, jó téged újra látni!

Ginny és persze mindenki nevetett.

Az Abszol út teljesen megváltozott, mindenhol minisztériumi hirdetmények voltak. Minden kihalt volt, kivéve Fred és George boltját. Anyuék inkább elmentek könyveket venni. Mi bementünk a boltba. Rengeteg jó cucc volt, szerelmi bájitalok, (ami nekem már nem kell) meg ilyesmik. Miután megvettem, amit akartam (hányás ostya, orrvérzés izé meg Hermionénak egy meggy ízű rágó, amitől néhány percig változtatja a színét a nyelvünk), szívem hölgye a fülembe súgta, hogy menjünk ki.

Miután kiértünk, elmentünk a szerelem sétányra. Ez egy olyan hely, ahol a párok mindenféle cuccokat vehetnek, csokiszív meg ilyesmi. Vettünk fagyit és leültünk egy padra.

- Kérsz meggyfagyit?- kérdezte.

- Aha, megkóstolom – nem is volt rossz.

- Jaj, a rágód! –ugrott be. És odaadtam neki.

- Te olyan cuki vagy! Hozok neked még fagyit! Mindjárt jövök!

És elment. Ajaj! Merlin szent szakálla! Ott van Lavender Brown. Nem válaszoltam a levelére. Add, hogy ne vegyen észre! És igen, észrevett, és integet, idejön...

- Szia Ron! Megkaptad a levelem, csak nem válaszoltál?

- Ööö, hát megkaptam, csak elfelejtettem és... – és akkor jött Hermione a fagyival.

- Tessék. Oh, szia Lavender!

- Szia – Lavender arcáról úgy olvadt le a mosoly, mint amikor Gilderoy Lockhart- ot bevitték a Szent Mungóba.

- Mit keres itt? – súgta a fülembe Hermione. Ezt látva Lavender szeme tele lett könnyel és haragosan ezt mondta:

- Ronald, te olyan kétszínű vagy! Mindenkinek elmondom, hogy egy Sárvérűvel randizol, ahelyett, hogy velem, egy Aranyvérűvel!

A 'Sárvérű' szó hallatán Hermione elejtette az ÉN fagyimat.

- Lavender, nem értelek – kezdte Hermione.

- Még hogy nem érted! Granger, te egy bestia vagy! Neked szándékosan jó, ha mindig lenyúlod más pasiját? Először Harryt Ginny elől, aztán Krumot Parvati elöl, most meg Ront előlem! Te MUGLI!!! – és pofonvágta Hermionét. Utána akartam menni, de Hermione visszatartott:

- Hagyd. Inkább mondd el, hogy ez mi volt!

- Lavender írt egy levelet, amiben randira hívott, de elfelejtettem válaszolni. Most idejött, hogy megkérdezze a lehetetlent, amikor jöttél te a fagyival...

- Értem. Hát sajnálom, hogy nincs igaza. Hogy lehet ennyi badarságot összehozni?

- Nem tudom. De jól vagy?

- Aha, köszi. Most mindenkinek elmondja, hogy mi...

- Tudom, ezért elmondjuk, anyunak – jelentettem ki.

Hazaértünk ebédre. Finom húsleves volt, amit anyu egyik magyar barátnőjétől, Katitól tanult főzni.

Miután jól laktunk, anyu a mosogatáshoz készült, a többiek felmentek a szobájukba.

- Anyu, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze, kis drágám.

- Szerinted elég nagy vagyok már ahhoz, hogy járjak valakivel? – valahogy csak be kell adni, nem?

- Mmm... Hány éves is vagy?

- Tizenhat.

- Aha, de lennének hozzá feltételeim. Először is olyan lány legyen, aki okos, és intelligens, tud neked segíteni tanulni. Nem muszáj vörösnek lennie, aztán még fontos, hogy én ismerjem.

- Igen, szerintem is. – kezdtem reménykedni.

- Jó. Hát én ismerek egy lányt, akivel megengedném, hogy járj.

- Tényleg, az nagyon jó lenne!

- Nem is tudtam, hogy örülsz neki!

- Már régóta tetszik nekem...

- Nem is tudtam! Rendben. Holnapra meghívom Emília nénit és az unokáját, Zsanettet...

-MI???????????????????????????????????????????????????????


End file.
